


How to (properly) romance a demon

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: South Park
Genre: Estella shows up like once and she's a lesbian, F/M, Gregstophe but its also soft, M/M, dip wedding endgame, oc x cannon shipping, siblings hopefully done right, soft dip with some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: Damien and Pip are now in highschool,  and Damien has a habit of setting people on fire for flirting with him. Pip is his only friend, but Pip wishes to be more. Can the gentlemanly way of romance win Damien over? Yes. yes it can.





	1. Chapter 1

"Damien I do believe that you can't keep setting people on fire just for flirting with you..." Pip said as he sat with Damien at lunch.

"He said I was "sexy", as though I were nothing more than something to breed with." Damien muttered.

"Still not a reason to burn him... You could yell at him instead!"

Damien's cold blue eyes locked with Pip's cinnamon colored ones. He never got mad at his friend, mostly because he never found a reason to be mad to begin with, but he still glared.

"Yelling is not a clear enough message."

"Oh, Damien..." Pip muttered as Damien began to eat. Damien was always a messy eater, so Pip kept wipes on hand to clean Damien's face once he was done.

"Trying cooked meat this time, I see?" Pip commented, seeing how none of the meat Damien had packed was raw.

"Mother said raw meat wasn't good enough for a meal. She was right."

"Your mum's back? Thought she was still in Rome." Pip said as he bit into the sandwich they had been serving that day.

"She just got back yesterday. I would have texted you but my phone died." Damien answered.

"I see..." Pip muttered.

"You're muttering a lot today, are you alright? Everything fine at home?" Damien asked, suddenly more concerned for his friend.

"Everything's splendid! Pocket and his girlfriend have moved in successfully. Sugar's got a job at the animal shelter now." Pip said, reaching over to wipe up some juice left around Damien's mouth.

Damien gave a gentle grunt of acknowledgement, his tail twitching slightly. 

"Good for her... Is she nice?"

"She's a bit noisy... and swears a lot... but she's very sweet to Pocket and I."

"Good. I want to meet her some time." Damien said with a gentle smile. He was glad that Pip was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a click as the intercoms came on.

"All buses have been broken down... somehow... so call your parents if you cannot walk home."

"SON OF A-" Damien took a deep breath to calm himself. He may be a demon, but he never swore and he would not start now.

"Are you alright, Damien?" Pip asked, getting up from his seat.

"I have to walk home... I hate going alone!" He growled, standing up as well. Pip gently touched Damien's hand to soothe the infuriated demon.

"Well... who said you had to walk alone?" Pip asked with a shy smile. Damien looked up at Pip with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Damien narrowed his eyes curiously.

"I could walk with you! We barely get the time to hang out after school... Are you okay?" Pip asked, as Damien's face had gone red at his friend's offer.

"Uh... walk... home??? As in like... holding hands and stuff???" Damien asked.

"Well you could just hold onto my arm if you like..." Pip smiled at Damien, making the demon's tail wag like crazy.

"I... I uh... I would like that!" Damien stammered out, blushing quite a bit. Pip offered his arm for Damien to cling to, which was quickly accepted.

"Oh dear... are you going to start using that silly bible speak again?"

"... Nay..."

"You are!"


	3. Chapter 3

Damien smiled dazedly at Pip, who had been talking during their walk to Damien's home. Everything came back into focus once Pip looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"... Sorry, I spaced out... about what?"

Pip giggled gently.

"About movie night at my place!"

"Oh... yeah, sure..."

"You wanna spend the night, then?" Pip asked, giving Damien a playful smile.

"Perhaps..." Damien responded, tilting his head up to look at Pip. He froze up when he felt Pip's hand gently rest against his cheek.

"If it isn't what you want..." Pip whispered, resulting in Damien taking Pip's hand. Damien had small, delicate and well-tended hands, with sharp black claws and a warm touch.

"It is! Don't worry about it." Damien smiled at his friend, before stopping.

"This is mine." Damien muttered.

"I know, love." Pip responded chipperly. Damien tightened his hold on Pip's arm for a moment, not wanting to let go.

"Uh... thank you..." Damien whispered, releasing his friend. Pip shivered at the new lack of warmth.

"You're welc-" Pip was cut off by a kiss. Damien usually kissed Pip on both cheeks, said _"Ciao, bella!"_ and then left... This time, Damien had kissed Pip on the _lips_. It wasn't that Pip didn't like it, but rather that Pip had assumed Damien would never have been so bold as to _kiss him_... _in public_... by the time that Pip had snapped out of his trance, Damien was already inside.

"... Good... bye... I suppose..." Pip whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

An agonized wail broke out in Damien's house, as Yang looked up from her homework.

"Dude... What's wrong?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!"

Damien cried, frantically power-walking around the house.

"Did what?"

"He'll hate me forever!"

"Ah, you're talking to yourself. Okay."

"I FREAKING KISSED HIM!!!" Came the screech. "ON THE _LIPS_ LIKE AN UTTER MANIAC!!!"

"Oh the humanity..." Yang murmured as she scribbled down the answers to the math problems.

"I'm gonna be all alone again..." Damien cried as he slid down to the floor, using the wall to slow his fall.

"Y'know, maybe blondie likes you back?" Yang said, looking over her shoulder and glaring at her brother.

"PLATONICALLY!!! AS A FRIEND!!!"

"Maybe _romantically?"_ She retorted.

"Humans don't experience same sex attraction, yang!"

"Yeah they do. You know full well that I'm a lesbian."

"HE DOESN'T!"

"Maybe he does!" Yang threw her hands up, flinging her pencil behind her.

"Clearly not! He's only ever liked girls!" Damien flopped over onto his side.

"One girl. He liked one girl." Yang snapped, using her finger to further push the "one girl" line.

"And he NEVER expressed interest in any guys! Especially not ones that look like me!"

"Dude..." Yang murmured.

"What!?" Damien snapped back, sitting up.

"You're turning into dad. Talk to him tomorrow and QUIT BUGGING ME!" Yang accented her outburst by throwing a pillow at her brother.

Meanwhile, Pip had just told his two room-mates what had happened.

"He did what?" Came the thick irish accent that Pip was still getting used to.

"Kissed me. On the... on the mouth..." Pip trailed off as he tried to process this.

"And he'd never done it before?" Sugar asked as she popped open a bottle of soda.

"No... oh... only on the cheeks..."

"Yet he calls you "beautiful" when saying goodbye?" Sugar deadpanned.

"I... It's the italian way of saying goodbye..."

"He's calling you beautiful! That's how the italians flirt you bloody wank-job moron!" Sugar sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Sugar, dear, don't be too hard on him... He's confused..." Pocket whispered to her.

"He's dumb is what he is." Sugar retorted.

"You two were just as dumb!" Pip snapped at her. Sugar ran a hand through her curly brown hair before replying with "At least when we were flirting we knew it was fucking flirting."

Pip stared at Sugar for a moment with a mix of shock and anger before conceding. "You're right...."

"As always." Sugar added before taking the first drink of her soda.


	5. Chapter 5

"Text him." 

Sugar said as she slipped on her jacket.

"What?" Pip asked, looking up from his knitting. He flinched slightly as he felt the coldness of Sugar's blue eyes meet his.

"Text. Him." She repeated. "Ye have his phone number. Text him."

"but-" 

"No buts." Sugar cut Pip off. "Text him and have a fucking conversation. We aren't in an anime and Damien is the _Antichrist_, not a _mind reader_." 

Sugar said as she pulled up the zipper.

"I'll see ye in the mornin'." She said as she opened the door.

"Where's pocket?"

"He's drivin' me there."

"Alright... good night, sugar."

"Text him or else." She said before she left, closing the door behind her.

Pip heaved a sigh before grabbing his phone and opening up his contact for Damien.  
"... what am I even supposed to say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is shorter than normal lol


	6. Chapter 6

Damien lifted his head at the distant "ding" of a text notification. He reached over to grab his phone off the shelf and opened the message, surprised to see it was from Pip.

{Can we talk?

Damien's heart sank at the words he read.

about what?}

Damien typed, dreading the conversation to come. He swore his heart stopped at the next little ding.

{About that kiss...

Damien hissed in fear. He fucked up real bad...

... I guess we can...}

{Is it not a good time?

No it's not that}

{I'm sorry...

Damien was shocked by that.

... for what?}

{For not reacting... I was kind of surprised, that's all...

Hey don't you dare say it was your fault. It's mine for kissing you in the first place}

{Is it my fault if I liked it?

Damien let a gasp escape him.

... escuse me?}

{I liked the kiss... quite a bit, if I may say so...

... I see...}

No, it's not your fault.}

{Who's fault would it be if I asked if we could do that more?

Depends on who's fault it would be if I said yes.}

{;)

Damien dropped his phone as he felt his body warm up. He'd be kissing Pip more often... oh good god what did he get into?


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, Damien!"

Pip chirped as usual. Damien felt himself fluff up a little, noticing something different in his voice.

"What's that tone for?"

"What tone?"

"I know that voice, Pirrup. You're plotting."

Damien flushed at Pip's low chuckle, only worsened by the smirk.

"If I were to be plotting, why would I tell you?"

"Be...cause I'm your friend?" Damien cursed himself for stammering, but honestly, who wouldn't stammer in the presence of Phillip Pirrup, the man who once bested the ultimate living weapon in a duel, a blacksmith apprentice, and a blonde with a british accent for god's sake...

He squeaked as he felt Pip tap damien's nose.

"Why would I tell the victim of the plot~?" Pip purred, sending a shiver right up Damien's spine.

"Oh... I... I see..." Damien murmured, staring at Pip with wide eyes.

"Now then..." Damien stiffened as he felt Pip drape an arm around his shoulders.

"Shall we get going, my dear~?"

Damien nearly had a heart attack right then and there...

"... Shuh.... sure..." Damien whispered, only now noticing how broad Pip's shoulders were... Nobody had dared bully Pip after middle school, since Pip's body was finally displaying his strength. Damien hadn't noticed it before since his father was about 7 feet tall and just as wide, and to the best of Damien's memory had never worn a shirt ever.

Damien definitely would like to see Pip without a shirt on... if only to see the whole of Pip's strength on display. Demons liked strength. They tended to date up on the power scale... and Pip definitely was above Damien in that regard.

Damien mentally slapped himself. He was not going to turn into a horny male author over his best friend. Not now, not ever... though the jacket hugged Pip's chest _really nicely..._


	8. Chapter 8

All day long, Pip had been relentlessly romantic, and Damien loved it. Holding Damien's hand, giving Damien cute pet names, and as a greeting each class, Phillip would kiss the back of Damien's hand before leading the poor, flustered Antichrist to his seat.

"Phillip?"

Damien asked as they headed to lunch.

"Yes, dear?" Phillip gave Damien a smile.

"Are we like... dating?" Damien muttered awkwardly.

"That depends." Phillip shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it."

"S-sort of..." Damien muttered. "Sort of?" Pip repeated, Damien's face going red.

"This feels like courting... Not that I dislike courting..." Damien mewled.

"Then we're courting." Phillip said. "If you want us to be."

"I absolutely want us to be courting!" Damien blurted, causing Pip to laugh.

"Alright then! We're courting." Pip kissed Damien on the forehead, which he had to kneel down to reach, since Damien was so much shorter than he. Damien let out a little chirrup as his tail wagged, a soft purr rumbling in his chest.

At that moment, Damien's phone gave a little ding as he received a text.

{Are you free?

Damien took a moment to respond.

Not really but who needs school lol}

{We need your help with a mission, Damien.

One condition}

{Which would be?

I wanna bring Phillip.}

{Oh of course! he's always more than welcome to join us!

Sweet. be there in 10}

"Who was it?" Pip asked.

"Greg. He needs help with a mission." Damien shrugged.

"I wonder what it is this time..." Pip muttered as he and Damien began to sneak out of school.

"Probably something to do with overthrowing the government. Again." Damien replied before using his powers to hypnotize their teacher, Miss DeMeaner, into thinking he and pip were both home with a cold.

Once they'd made their way out of school undetected, Damien sent greg a text.

Where do we go btw?}

{Meet us at the mall

Who else is there?}

{Chris

"Heads up, Christophe's there." Damien said, putting his phone away.

"Oh for the love of god..." Pip whined. He always hated the french, though Christophe wasn't that bad, Phillip still had a reputation to uphold.

"We're heading for the mall." Damien explained.

"I can drive."

"You don't have a car." 

"You do." Phillip teased, gently booping Damien.

"How dare you use my late father's wealth against me." Damien muttered, narrowing his eyes at Pip, who simply shrugged and gave Damien a cheeky little smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Damien stuck his head out of the window as Pip drove, the wind in his face giving him quite a bit of joy. Pip would absolutely have taken a picture, but he was a responsible driver.

"Damien, dear, best get your head out of there. You might roll the window up on accident."

"Nothing happens to me, my dear, I happen to everything."

"I regret letting you watch that show." He huffed.

"It's the most accurate to how an Antichrist should behave." Damien retorted, sitting back down in his seat.

"It literally isn't but go off I guess." Pip rolled his eyes as he spoke, causing Damien to giggle. They finally arrived at the mall, and Pip parked carefully before turning the car off. The two got out, with Pip hiding the car keys in his pocket.

"You're late." Gregory chastised, one hand on his hip. 

"We had to convince Yang to let us borrow the car." Damien ignored the tone of Gregory's voice as the three of them went inside. Christophe and Pip exchanged a curt nod as he approached.

"So what are we up to today?" Damien asked, rolling up his sweater sleeves instinctively.

"Gathering supplies for tonight. Rope, spare shovels, et cetera..." Gregory flicked his hand dismissively.

"And also food, _mon amour._" Christophe added.

"Right! Food."

Damien pointed at the escalator. "Phillip and I will look on the second floor."

"Are you sure? You never seem to find anything up there." Gregory gave Damien a knowing smirk.

"Well we will this time." Damien straightened his back, his tail flicking a little bit. He'd told Gregory about the courting going on between himself and Pip, and now Gregory was being smug about it.

"Alright. Have fun you two." Gregory chuckled, draping his arm around Christophe's shoulders and leading him off while Damien bounded up the escalator, with Phillip following behind.


	10. Chapter 10

"Not to draw away from our job, Damien, but may I ask you something?" Phillip inquired as they rifled through the abandoned kiosks and storeblocks.

"Of course, dear." Damien mused as he inspected a rope he'd found for tears and cuts.

"What's your favorite flower?"

Damien responded with a hum as he thought, before deciding.

"Ironically... the poinsettia. It's a very pretty flower, with or without the meaning behind it, though I also like thistles." Satisfied with the inspection, He slung the rope over his shoulder.

"I see... thank you." Pip mused as he gathered up three shovels he'd found.

"Anything we missed?" Damien asked as he trotted over to Pip, his claws clicking against the floor. Damien made a mental note to trim them.

"No, don't think so."

"Then let's go!" Damien mewed before leading Pip down the escalator, where Gregory and Christophe were in the middle of a very rough game of tonsil hockey.

"Guys weren't you supposed to find food?" Pip chastised the two while Damien covered his eyes in shame.

"We have found plenty." Christophe retorted whilst Gregory wiped away some drool from his mouth.

"Gregory doesn't count, Christophe." Pip crossed his arms while Gregory laughed at the statement.

"Non, we have a bag full over there." Christophe pointed to the duffel bag nearby. Pip and Damien left the shovels and rope by the bag.

"Very well then." Pip conceded on the issue. Damien was still red as a stop sign, feeling quite embarassed about having caught Gregory and Christophe doing something so, in his terms, indecent. After all, who frenches it out in broad daylight? And before marriage? Damien was so miffed.


	11. Chapter 11

Due to the heat that afternoon, Phillip had no choice but to remove his jacket. Damien stared with wide eyes at Pip's shirt, face going red as he continued to stare. 

"Aren't you hot, Damien?"

"huh~?" Damien murmured with a lovesick gaze. Pip rolled his eyes playfully before cupping Damien's chin.

"Dami~ my eyes are up here~" Phillip purred, snapping Damien out of his haze.

"I- I know that!" Damien snapped, his face turning burgundy with shame. He grumbled as Pip kissed him on the cheek.

"There's no shame in it, darling~" Pip mused as he tied the coat around his waist.

"Shame in what, pray tell?" Damien huffed, crossing his arms. He felt a jolt run down his spine as Pip placed a gentle hand on Damien's shoulder.

"I think you know what I mean, Dami~" Pip cooed playfully. Damien had always adored that nickname. Found it to be cute... But now it felt different to him. Pip offered his arm for Damien to hold.

"Now then, are you hungry?" Pip asked as Damien clung to his arm.

"A little bit... what about you?" Damien mused, nuzzling against Pip's bicep.

"Absolutely famished, love." Pip sighed with a playful smile as they walked off.

"Let's get lunch then, hm? I can pay if you like..." Damien purred sweetly.

"Nonsense, dear. I'm courting you, so I'll pay for it." Pip chirped, giving Damien a soft scritching behind the neck. "Speaking of courting... how long does it last in demon culture?" He asked, staring down at Damien.

"About a week, maybe two if the demons are traditional enough." Damien explained.

"So... what happens at the end of it?" Pip inquired, ever still curious about the process.

"Simple really..." Damien hummed.

"We get married." He explained matter-of-factly.

"Wait what!?"


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean, married!?" Pip whispered in shock. Damien seemed upset by Pip's reaction, letting go of him.

"M-Married... y'know... un-holy matrimony..." He whimpered, shrinking away.

"Damien you should have told me sooner! Such little time to plan the whole event!" Pip continued. "So many lists to make, too!"

Damien perked up at that.

"You aren't mad?" He inquired cautiously.

"I'm furious!!! Damien you should have told me when we started courting! Now we have to spring it on everyone!" Pip flailed his hands around, much to Damien's growing amusement.

"Marshmellow~" Damien cooed, gently taking both of Pip's hands into his own and thus soothing his frantic beloved.

"You don't have to worry about the venue. It's already been selected, if you choose to continue courting me." He gave Pip a kind smile.

"I... I don't?" Pip repeated before sighing with relief. "Oh... oh good... That takes some of the pressure off..."

"Marshmellow, I'm more than happy to do it myself." Damien purred, whilst brushing some hair away from Pip's face with a gentle stroke.

"Stop calling me marshmellow I don't get the joke." Pip sighed, crossing his arms.

"Marshmellow Peeps." Damien gave Pip a cheeky half-smile.

"... god damn it you are so lucky that I love you..."


	13. Chapter 13

"MARRIAGE!?"

Sugar stared at Pocket. He'd never yelled before... or dropped his tea... "Are you okay, honey?" she whispered, not getting any answer.

"Phillip you've been dating him for what, two days!?" Pocket gasped from the shock.

"Dear that's relatively normal... at least it was back home..." Sugar murmured, sipping her cola.

"Two days! Oh good lord Phillip you can't be serious!"

"Pocket!!! Let him speak!" Sugar snapped, thoroughly silencing him so that Pip could get a word in edgewise.

"Pocket, it'll be fine!" Pip tried to reassure his friend. "It's Damien, after all! I've known him years enough!"

"Phillip are you certain you want to go through with it?" Pocket inquired, still concerned.

"Absolutely. He may have done you-know-what but he's still trying to make up for it, even though I forgave him! I'm certain he'll be a good husband." Pip chirped.

"For the record, it's got my approval." Sugar spoke up.

"Thank you, sugar." Pip sighed in relief.

"Sugar you're the most cynical one here, how do you approve of this!?" Pocket gasped.

"They've known eachother since gradeschool, so I doubt they'd make a bad match if they're still friends now." She muttered before drinking her soda.

"Oh... alright..." Pocket mumbled. "I approve too." 

"I appreciate that very much!" Pip beamed at his two friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Damien ran into his house and gasped out "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Yang looked up in shock as his mother walked into the room from the kitchen. Damien's mother, Kuharibu, was a tall woman who shared in his dark hair and darker skin, as well as his freckles. She was the american ambassador, as well as a jackal demon. She always wore a suit, or at least the vest on top of her white button-up and black trousers.

"Married? Damien you're in your junior year, who could you possibly be marrying?" She put a hand on her hip, feeling rather worried about her son.

"Do you remember my friend Phillip?" Damien cooed longingly as he flopped onto the sofa, tail wagging endlessly.

"Yes, I do." She smiled. She'd always been fond of Damien's friend, as he was a polite young man and a very good influence on her son.

"He's courting me~" Damien giggled joyfully, causing Kuharibu to drop her book.

"... Humans... court?" She murmured in shock. 

"He does!" Damien replied with a lovesick smile.

Yang finally spoke up. "... And he's aware of what he's getting into?"

"He is!" Damien squealed in delight, his tail thumping on the arm of the sofa. Yang and Kuharibu shared a smile over damien's behavior. He'd never swooned like this before... at least over his friends...

It was a very welcome change.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was Valentine's Day.

With the wedding planning, Damien had completely forgotten, and he felt bad about it. Phillip on the other hand completely understood.

"Not to worry, honey~" Pip chirped as he gave Damien a little kiss on the cheek. "You're the best gift I've ever received."

"Aww..." Damien mused, cuddling up to Pip on the couch whilst sketching out ideas for the invitations. "That's sweet but also really cheesy." Damien teased playfully.

"You love it~" Pip cooed, playfully pinching Damien's cheek. "Oh! That reminds me, I got you a present!" he gasped before running off to the kitchen to grab the gift. He brought back a small bouquet of thistles and poinsettias, attached to which was a small heart-shaped tag.

Damien let out a gasp, his tail giving a wag.

"Oh, angel! You didn't need to!"

"Did too! You're very precious to me." Pip smiled while Damien hurried to grab a vase to put the flowers in. Once the flowers were set out on the coffee-table, Damien granted his beloved a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you~" He purred, to which Phillip responded with a playful "I love you more~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for such a short chapter lol


	16. Chapter 16

"What about this one?"  
Sugar asked, pulling a lovely violet dress from the rack. It was a little bit dramatic, with a three-tiered skirt fading into a darker purple the closer you got to the bodice, which had sleeves made of black mesh lace.

"Oh, this is stunning!" Pip gasped as he came to examine the dress. He traced his fingers along the jewels stitched across the neckline.

"I can get you an amethyst choker to match it, if you'd like." Sugar offered, while Estella and Fiona felt the fabric of the dress.

"Silky!" Fiona chirped in delight, while Estella checked the price tag.

"And in the price range." She gave a slight nod while Sugar went to grab Pip a cup of hot chocolate.

"I think I'll get it!" He declared, with Fiona doing the golf clap.

"You should!!! It's exactly your color! And Violet is a royal color, so it's perfect for your future position!" She added as she helped Pip carry the dress to the changing room.

"Speaking of which you're certain you want to be addressed as "Queen Phillip"?" Estella asked, following the two around.

"Hell yes. I sound like a bad bitch and it avoids confusion." Pip huffed with pride.

"... Okay." Estella provided no comment.

* * *

Damien finished sewing on the last little gem on the suit base his mother had given him, while he and Gregory chatted to pass the time.

"And you're sure you wanna have your sword at the wedding?" Damien asked while tying a knot in the thread to secure the jewel.

"Absolutely." Greg declared. "I just can't seem to find a decent enough scabbard for the occasion." He sighed.

"Lucky you I got one made!" Damien chirped as he grabbed the scabbard from its hiding place, showing it to Gregory. He let out a soft gasp as he accepted the gorgeously embroidered piece, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

"I... I love it!" He whispered, overwhelmed with joy.

Damien giggled softly while Gregory fawned over the accessory. Ah, this wedding would be so much fun!


	17. Chapter 17

There was a feeling of nervousness in the air surrounding Damien. Kuharibu was officiating the marriage, and several demons were attending along side Pip's deceased family. Not including his older sister, naturally. Georgina was sobbing along side Pip's father, and Yang was watching them with pride as Pip approached the Altar.

Damien tried his best not to cry, but his tail gave a wild wag as he looked at his husband. Gregory passed him a tissue to dry his eyes, and Pip finally stood by Damien's side. The two knelt together as Kuharibu took a red ribbon from the table, and the pair held out their hands as she tied them by their wrists.

"We gather tonight to witness the binding of equals."

She announced with a hint of pride for her son.

"With this ribbon, you two will be bound together as partners in love, crime, or any other endeavor. Do you accept these terms?"

The pair nodded. Pip was undoubtedly confused by the rites, but he didn't speak up about them. Demon culture was strange, but it was not his culture to judge.

"With the severing of this ribbon, you two are henceforth sworn to be eachother's guide, sheild, and sword in life. No partner holds more power than the other. Do you accept these terms?"

The pair nodded again, with Pip smiling beside himself as Kuharibu withdrew two golden circlets. One with the carvings of a jackal paw, and one with the carvings of a raven. The jackal paw circlet was placed on Damien's head, and the raven circlet placed on Pip's head.

"Under these terms, in the absence of the past king, I coronate you as King damien, and his husband, Queen Phillip. May you rise and let the ribbon fall."

Kuharibu declared. Damien and Pip stood back up, helping eachother to stand, and the demons began to cheer. An unholy choir of voices rose up as they chanted "Long live the king! Long live the queen!" over and over, while the few humans in attendance began to join in.

A little moth demon fluttered over with a velvet cushion, upon which rested two silver rings studded in rubies. They had decided to wear rings by human tradition, and exchanged the rings while whispering their vows to eachother.

"May your kiss make these halves whole." Kuharibu made the sign of the pentagram, blessing the couple as they shared a chaste but deeply loving kiss.

"I love you..." Damien whispered affectionately.

"I love you more~" Pip replied as Sugar snuck off to go grab the wine from the bar downstairs.

And so they partied the night away in celebration of the new king and queen, with a few demons passing out drunk at on the dancefloor.

Much to their dismay, they had an awful lot of explaining to do when they got back to school on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for reading this!! I'm very proud of this, and I'd like to apologize for the weirdly long hiatuses.  
Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
